Death Eaters Daughter
by PV Panthers 4 ever
Summary: NOT A MALFOY HAS A SISTER FIC! My school had been invaded by men in black robes and gruesome masks over their faces.Now we have been sent to Hogwarts for protection, where I learnt more about my father than I've ever known...Please R
1. Devastation

Summary- My school was attacked by men in dark robes, mask covering their faces. So when wecame to Hogwarts for protection I learnt a few things about my father that I never knew before. Now I am promised to a boy I don't know and I have to pledge my allegiance to a Dark Lord. It has certainly been a long year...Please R&R, DracoOC

Chapter One- Devastation

_**Third Person POV**_

All around people were screaming, running, and bright flashes of light erupted everywhere around the large room. The small private wizarding school, Richmond School of Magical Education, was under siege. No one knew where they had come from, or why they had decided to attack this small inconvenient school in small town New Jersey. Nevertheless, Richmond was under attack and now it was inevitable that it would still be standing after the antagonists had left, as old as the building is.

So far, the damage was unknown. When the attack commenced the students scattered, running each direction towards a safe haven. Some were reluctantly brought down to their deaths, but the others regrouped and were now standing, panic evident in every face, in the underground basement of the school. Hopefully it will remain secret for a little bit longer.

" Who are we missing?" One student questioned his voice shaky and hoarse. The room went deadly silent, everyone glancing around at everyone with tears glistening in their eyes.

" We don't know. Right now all we need to worry about is how to get all of you to safety." A teacher at the school, Wendy Turley, answered her arms crossed over her chest and a dazed look on her aged face.

Beside her the headmaster of the school stood, still in shock from the events occurring upstairs. His graying hair disheveled and his dark brown eyes scanning over the floor while his mind devised a plan. This was a situation they never imagined themselves to be in, and now they knew why it was important to be prepared. Innocent lives have been lost, and still they were in grave danger being here.

In complete desperation, Bryce Kennedy, the headmaster of the school devised a plan. Something that just might work and be able to get them out of here and in one piece… A portkey that he had devised long ago, for his business travels to the magical school in England, Hogwarts. Now he only has to remember where it was hidden, it has been a long time since he has used it…

**_Marianne Carter's POV_**

Shaking, and eyes wide from shock, I stood there in the large underground basement beside my classmates. What was left of them anyway. I hadn't been paying enough attention to anyone else during the invasion. I was only thinking about my safety, and how stupid I was for doing so. Because now I realize that my mother is not among the number of survivors standing in this circle, and she had been right beside me as we ran down the corridors of the school.

It was utter chaos what had happened up there only moments ago and my mind hasn't quite pieced together what had exactly happened up there, with all of the men in black robes and hoods covering their cowardly faces. All I remember was running, grabbing my brother from among the debris, and then racing down here with the rest of my friends and peers. My younger brother, Johnny, had been slightly injured during the attack. Now he was unconscious lying by my feet, I didn't have strength enough to carry him. My eyes were fuzzy, and I couldn't see well. I kept blinking trying to get them to focus, but each time it just got worse.

I couldn't focus on the conversation happening around me, all I could do was stare down at my brothers bloodied face and feel slight remorse for forgetting my mother. Then again, I know she wouldn't have come back for me. I am the exact replica of my father in appearance and spirit, and she doesn't care what happens to me, she hates me. Correction, she _hated _me, she's dead.

" Aha! Here 'tis. I knew it was by the cauldrons." I snapped out of my reverie, my eyes traveling over to where Professor Kennedy stood holding a…teddy bear? I looked around me at all of my friends.

Everyone's face was covered in soot, their hair in disarray and their clothing disarranged. My eyes landed one of my oldest friends, Alexiss Livington, who was standing beside me. Her hazel eyes were wide, a trail of blood down her cheek from a gash on her forehead.

" Lexiss, what's going on?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Professor Kennedy with an eyebrow raised inquisitively. She didn't answer, her eyes were glistening with tears and she was zoned out.

" Now, everyone place their hands-" A loud crash was heard above our heads. Everyone looked up, their eyes fearful, and then back down at the headmaster.

" Hurry, they're close!" Karyn, a fellow student, said with an alarming tone in her voice. Alexiss had come back and was staring confused at the teddy bear the professor was holding.

" Touch the teddy bear." Everyone complied, placing their hands on the teddy bear.

" Marianne, quickly." I nodded and lifted my brother into my arms, placing his idle hand in mine and then placed a simple finger on the bear. Professor Kennedy looked around to make sure that everyone was touching the bear and nodded.

" In 1,2,3." I suddenly felt very queasy and lightheaded. The world around me was spinning rapidly, different colors blending together making my eyes hurt. Then, as quickly as it had started, I felt my head connect with a hard floor.

" Oof." I yelped, clinging to my already shaken head. I got to my knees, my head spinning and barely able to keep myself stable. Everything was fading now, and I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. Screaming sounded in my ears and I covered my ears. My eyes started to droop and I could feel myself slipping away. The last thing I remember is looking over to my younger brother, who was still unconscious, then I blacked out.

**Headmaster Kennedy's POV**

The transport had been quick, and before I knew it I was on the cold stone floor of the Hogwarts dinner hall. Shaking it off, I got to my feet and looked down among the sprawled students across the floor. Something in my heart tore, not even half had made it. Tears sprung to my eyes as I noticed that most of my teachers were no where to be seen, and were most likely dead.

" Bryce Kennedy! What has happened?" I looked over at my shoulder to see the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, rushing towards me while his teachers shuffled around to quiet the students.

" I-I-I don't know. It all happened so fast, men in black robes attacked the school taking us by surprise. We've lost more than half, I need to go back and search for survivors." I stuttered, staggering over to sit at a table. My mind was moving quickly and I couldn't keep up, so many tasks appeared in my mind that it was overwhelming.

" No, it is not safe. You must wait until we can be positive that the Death Eaters are gone." I looked up at a concerned Dumbledore.

" Death Eaters?" I questioned, ignorant of the term.

" The men in black robes who attacked your school." He informed me, and then turned away.

" Poppy! Hurry these students need assistance!" He called, and an older woman came rushing forward.

" Yes, Minerva, Severus! I will need your help moving them to the infirmary!" The woman, Poppy, yelled to the teachers and then bending down over one of the students and checking for pulse and injuries.

" Come, Bryce. We need to talk in private." Dumbledore beckoned to me, helping me to my feet. I nodded, following behind him as he led me towards his private offices.

Before I knew it, we were trudging our way up the spiral staircase to his office. Dumbledore walked into his office and then sat at his desk and looked over at me, his blue eyes full of worry.

" Now, Professor Kennedy I need you to recite to me exactly what has happened this night." He spoke slowly, watching my face carefully. I nodded, crossing my arms and pinching the bridge of my nose.

" It all happened in a flash and they were there, yelling and throwing curses everywhere. Everyone panicked and fled out of the classrooms trying to get out. Some stayed behind to ward them off, but failed because of the lack of proper education on the dark arts. I stayed, trying to keep them back but there were too many, there were ten or more of them! Just attacking the innocent students! What kind of devilry is this?" Dumbledore nodded, resting his chin in his hands.

" Work of the Dark Lord." My forehead knit in confusion.

" Dark Lord?" I asked curiously.

" Yes, Lord Voldemort. I am positive that he is behind this, but what I can't understand is _why_ he would choose Richmond."

" It is the only known wizarding school in America." I suggested, unsure. Dumbledore shrugged.

" Yes, but it is small and of no convenience, only 35 students or so." Dumbledore paused, pondering for a moment. I watched him, uncertain of what was going on in that brilliant mind of his. Then, in a flash his eyes widened in revelation.

" Is it true that most of your students are muggle-born?" I nodded not knowing what this was leading to.

" Yes, I am only aware of two students that are pureblood and the rest are muggle-born."

" Well that explains why. What are the names of these two pureblood students you speak of." I paused, knowing full well their names, but still left in the dark as to why it mattered.

" Why is that important."

" Those two names could explain the whole situation." Dumbledore explained, standing from his chair and pacing up and down behind his desk.

" Are you trying to say that these two students are the cause-"

" No, certainly not. Did they survive?" I nodded, yes Marianne and John were in the basement, but should I tell him that?

" Yes, what does this have to do with anything?" I could see Dumbledore's patience wearing thin.

" Please, just give me the names."

" Marianne and John Carter. Why does this matter?" Dumbledore continued to pace.

" Carter, that has no meaning to me. It may be possible they have some connection, but still why?" He rambled to himself, scratching his beard thoughtfully. I just sat there, so many questions were in my head I couldn't decide which one to ask first.

" We can stay right? Well at least until we figure out what is going on." Dumbledore looked up and nodded, his bright blue eyes twinkling once again.

" Of course, we need to contact the parents first." I froze, I had totally forgotten about the students' parents.

" Yes, sir. Thank you for your generosity."

" Yes, it is no problem. This castle is big enough for a few more." I stood and bowed then turned to leave. But a persistent question popped up into my mind and I turned back to face the Headmaster.

" So, now that that is over. Let's go down to the great hall and inform _my_ students about your situation."

* * *

Please Review! I would greatly appreciate advice. 


	2. Waking Up in Hogwarts

* * *

Chapter Two: Waking up in Hogwarts

DREAM SEQUENCE

_I stood there frozen in my place with my brother lying limply in my arms. The tall library was tall and in shambles. Books were laying in pieces all over the floor and the shelves had been knocked down; it was a complete disaster. It was amazing what a simple stick could do, how much damage it could bring._

_I jumped out of my reverie when a man glided into the room, his wand raised high and his face covered. I took an instinctive step back, my heart beating quickly. The man only stood there his eyes on mine, watching me carefully, as if he was trying to decipher who I was. His silver eyes looked so familiar, I could almost feel a name rolling off my tongue._

_" Marianne." He had said and my eyes widened in both fear and confusion. How had he known my name? He must know who I am, and the feeling must be mutual. But where had I met him? Alas nothing came and I only watched baffled as the man bowed his head and then walked off with a swish of his black robes. Out of the corner of his hood a long platinum blonde strand of hair was poking out in plain sight…_

" She's awake!" I heard unconsciously,waking mewith a start, sweat dripping from my brow and my eyes blurry and unfocused. I saw a hazy figure standing over my bed and I shrunk back in fear, and blinked my eyes rapidly trying to clear them. They wouldn't clear, and I thought back to last night and the trouble they had been then also.

" What's wrong with me?" I asked, rubbing my eyes desperately. The voice, obviously female, chuckled and then patted my hand. I retracted it quickly, as if her touch had burnt.

" Do you not remember what happened, dearie?" Her voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I don't know where from.

" I remember all of the people and screaming, but I don't remember getting any injuries." I said, placing a hand up to my forehead.

" No, you have no life threatening injuries, but it will take a few days for your eyes to clear up." I huffed, slumping down into the pillow beneath my back.

" There's nothing you can do?" I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she was glaring at me.

" I'm afraid that even with magic it will take a few days, maybe weeks, for your eyes to clear up." She informed me.

" Have you used magic?" I briefly saw a nod of her head.

" Yes, I am going to give you a potion that you need to put in your eyes every four hours." She instructed, placing a vial on the table beside my bed. It went silent and I only sat there awkwardly, twisting my hands in my lap.

" So, where are my classmates?" I asked, looking around pointlessly. I couldn't see anything clearly unless it was four feet from my face.

" They have all been sorted into a house for the time being."

" Sorted?" I asked, curious about his new place.

" Yes. When they are separated into different houses." I shrugged.

" Never heard of it." I remarked, brushing my dark bangs out of my face.

" Of course not, they don't have 'houses' at Richmond do they?" I shook my head.

" No, there aren't that many students so there was no need." The medi-witch laughed heartily.

" There aren't many wizards in America is there?" She asked intrigued. I shrugged, I didn't really know.

" I think Richmond is the only school in America, but I don't know for sure." She nodded and then patted my hands a smile on her face.

" Well, you're dismissed. So I will have a student lead you to your Headmaster for further instruction…" She broke off, bustling about looking for something. I watched in amusement for a moment.

" What are you looking for?" I asked, sitting up a grin on my face. She looked up at me.

" Where I dropped my earring." She said bending back over and searching the tile floors. I laughed, and pulled the warm blankets off of me and got up on my feet. The tile was cold to my bare feet and I felt a small shiver run up my back, but the coldness isn't what brought it on. I looked over my shoulder and jumped when I saw a boy around my age standing behind me. I turned on my heel to face the boy, my heart beating quickly. After the attack last night I seemed to be on my toes every second.

The boy was tall, at least a foot over my height, with platinum blond hair and striking gray eyes. I looked at him for a moment, his eyes connecting with mine and holding my gaze for a moment. His face was drop dead gorgeous, with his pale skin and broad shoulders. For the millionth time, the feeling of familiarity filled the pit of my stomach.

" Ah, young Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you?" I looked over my shoulder and watched as the medi-witch stood putting her earring back in her ear.

" Headmaster sent me to take a Ms. Carter to the great hall, Madame. Pomfrey." He said, looking away at the medi-witch. She nodded and gestured over to me.

" This is Marianne Carter." She said indicating to where I was standing, staring at 'Mr. Malfoy'. He nodded, smirking over at me.

" Okay, I will take her back then." He said, turning to leave.

" Here, take this with you." She said handing me my familiar black backpack. " It was with you when we brought you here." I smiled and nodded, grabbing the bag from her hands and throwing it lazily over my shoulder. Then, spotting my black etnies I slipped them onto my feet and stood up properly.

" Thank you, Madame Pomfrey?" She nodded and patted my shoulder.

" Yes, it was no trouble at all dearie." She gave me a brief smile and then turned to walk away. My mind reeled and I suddenly remembered my unconscious brother. My eyes widened and I pulled Madame Pomfrey back, startled she swished around.

" Where is my younger brother?" I asked, placing both my hands on her shoulders.

" You mean young John Carter?" I nodded, hopefully nothing had happened.

" Oh, he's absolutely fine. He's been sorted already and has been in here every day waiting for you to wake up." My heart flew, he was okay.

" How long have I been in here?"

" Three days, dearie." My mouth dropped open.

" Three days? Why? I wasn't hurt…"

" You were fatigued, it seems that the running and excitement was too much a toll on someone your size." I scowled at her; I am not too small to handle those kinds of situations. " We had to get food in your stomach quickly, seems you haven't eaten a proper meal in weeks." She said with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged.

" I don't have a healthy appetite, what are you going to do about it?" I said icily, glaring at her. She didn't say anything but only shook her head before turning and striding away. I hate it when people try to be all sneaky about trying to pry into my life. It is so annoying; it's none of there damn business anyway. I clenched my fists at my sides angrily. Then I remembered the boy standing behind me and turned to him, crossing my arms over my chest with my eyes narrowed at no one in particular.

" Wow, it seems someone has an attitude." He teased raising an eyebrow.

" Screw off." He chuckled.

" Well now, aren't you articulate." I rolled my eyes. He seemed cute at first, now he was just getting on my nerves.

" Will you please just take me to the great hall!" I snapped, glaring at him soundly.

" I'm Draco Malfoy." He ignored my statement and held out his hand. I took it wearily.

" Marianne Carter." I said, quickly shaking his hand and then dropping it.

" Well, let's go." He said turning and walking off. I followed after him silently, watching the back of his head as he walked. His hair looked unnaturally blond, like it had been bleached or something.

" Is that your natural hair color? Or do you bleach it?" He stopped and turned to me a confused look on his face.

" Of course it's my natural hair color."

" Wow, this is the first time I have seen someone with lighter hair than mine." I said examining his head carefully, impressed. He looked at me with a what-are-you-talking-about kind of look.

" Well you should look in the mirror, you hair is black Ms. Carter." He stated, pointing to my long messy ebony hair. I laughed, brushing my bangs to the side again.

" This isn't my natural hair color. I'm blond, I just dye it." I said looking down at my hair. His face was priceless, his eyes were narrowed at me and his mouth was open in disbelief.

" Dye it?" He sounded as if he had never heard of the term before. I laughed.

" Yeah, you know when you change your hair color…please don't tell me you don't know what hair dye is." He shrugged.

" Nope, have no idea."

" You know muggle hair dye? What are you Omish?" I asked skeptically, cocking my hip to the side and placing my hands on my hips.

" No, I'm a wizard." He said, his brow creasing further in confusion. " What's an 'Omish'?" I just full out laughed.

" Never mind, just forget about this conversation." I said, waving it off. He nodded but didn't move.

" I need to talk to you privately." He said, under his breath so I could barely hear it. I looked at him cautiously, was he trying to hit on me?

" Absolutely not." I said, backing away. He must have noticed the disgusted look on my face and laughed.

" No, I need to talk to you, not rape you." He said rolling his eyes. I didn't trust him.

" Well, we are alone." I said glancing around the deserted hallway. No one was in sight; well at least no one was within four feet of my face.

" No, come in here." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me to a random door. I smacked him hard on the arm trying to break free.

" Let go of me!" I yelled, hitting him hard in the arm. He winced but made no attempt to loosen his grip on me. Once we were through the door he locked it, letting me loose. I watched him carefully, slipping my hand into my backpack and resting my hand on my wand inside of it. If he tried anything he would pay for it.

" Now listen closely, soon Dumbledore will really send a student to fetch you." He said, grabbing my shoulders. I shrugged them off and pushed him away.

" Who are you!" I said, stepping back and pulling my wand out. He put his hands up.

" Marianne Jade Carter, put it away all I want to do is talk to you." He said taking a step closer, his eyes never leaving mine.

" How'd you know my middle name? Are you a stalker?" I questioned, raising my wand a little higher. He chuckled, a low and amused chuckle. Sort of sexy…shut up!

" No, Marianne. Your father and my father are associates and work together. Once they found out you had been relocated here after the attack he sent me a letter to clue you in on a few things." He said with a shrug, his eyes tired. I inspected his face carefully; he didn't look like he was tense or lying. I lowered my wand.

" If you know my father what does he look like?" I quizzed, holding my wand tightly at my side.

" Just like you."

" Are you saying I look like a guy?" I demanded, he shook his head vigorously

" No, I mean you look like him. The nose and the eyes, the same shape of face, more feminine of course." I smirked at him. I watched him closely, deciding whether or not to believe him.

" Alright, what did my father want me to know?" I said with a sigh, deciding that it was worth a try.

" Okay, he told me to tell you that he will come see you as soon as he can and that you and your brother will be staying here for awhile since your mother was pronounced dead this morning." My eyes widened.

" You mean she's actually gone?" I couldn't help but smile. I know it sounds sadistic but she had truly been a pain in the arse since the day my parents had divorced, blaming everything on me, continually starting fights with me, and occasionally hitting me.

" Don't look so sad…" I looked up, my grin growing larger.

" You don't understand, you never knew my mother. She was a royal pain in the arse." I said, propping my bag up farther on my shoulder. Silence filled the room as he looked at me blankly for a moment or two.

" Was that all he said?" I asked, causing him to jump.

" Oh, what? Oh, yeah that was all he said."

" Alright, let's go." I said, expecting him to be done.

Draco's POV

I watched her as the smile grew on her face after I told her that her mother had been murdered. Well I didn't use those exact words…

" You don't understand, you never knew my mother. She was a royal pain in the arse." She said, moving her bag further up onto her arm. That's what your father told me. I thought to myself looking at Marianne Carter more closely. She wasn't too hard on the eyes; in fact she was down right gorgeous. With long black hair and captivating light blue eyes, her small pink lips were slightly open as she breathed in and out. She has an attitude to, I'm positive she'll be a Slytherin just like her father.

" Was that all he said?" I jumped, unaware that I had zoned out.

" Oh, what? Oh, yeah that was all he said." I said, running a hand through my long hair. It had grown over the summer and reached the nape of my neck.

" Alright, let's go." She said, looking at me expectantly. I nodded.

" Absolutely, we need to get to the great hall. It's almost dinner and you are to be sorted tonight."

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
